


Safe in Our Hearts

by midnight_vision



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_vision/pseuds/midnight_vision
Summary: A series of short, unrelated Obianidala fics.





	1. Old Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon divergent - 20 years after the war
> 
> Unless stated otherwise, Palpatine died a ridiculous death in every canon divergent story that takes place after the war.
> 
> Tags will be added as I go.

 

Anakin came running into the living space, grinning. “I have wrinkles!”

Padmé and Obi-Wan glanced at each other. Were they supposed to tell him he didn’t? She’d noticed the lines around his mouth and at the corners of his eyes months ago, but she didn’t know when they appeared. Pointing them out would be unkind, so she kept it to herself. Why he was so happy about his discovery was baffling.

“I’ll finally start to look my age, and people will take me seriously.”

Now it made sense. Both her and Obi-Wan smiled at him.

“People take you seriously, Ani.”

Anakin shook his head. “Strangers think I’m in my late 20s. I can tell by the way they treat me. Some even think I’m the twins’ older brother!”

“That’s only happened twice,” Obi-Wan said, chuckling as he leaned into the back of the couch.

“Maybe my hair will start turning gray like yours has.”

Anakin clearly didn’t mean that as an insult, especially since he sounded hopeful, but Obi-Wan still deflated a little. Padmé knew he didn’t like it when the many years that separated them were brought up. All it did was make him think they would tire of him as he got closer and closer to 60. She couldn’t understand why they hadn’t been able to knock that thought out of his head.

Eyes wide, Anakin sat next to him. “No, no! It makes you look very distinguished.”

Sometimes, it was easier to pretend it was all about vanity, so Padmé followed suit. “I agree. It’s quite attractive.” She ran her hand through his hair, which was remarkably soft from the shampoo she’d gotten for him last month. It’d been difficult not to touch it ever since.

Obi-Wan huffed out a laugh. It was doubtful they’d assuaged his fear, but at least he’d perked back up. “After having to deal with your nonsense for over 30 years, Anakin, I’m surprised I don’t have a full head of white hair by now.”

Anakin smiled and kissed his cheek before he got up from the couch. “You love me anyway.”

“Would you feel better if we made jokes about how old you’re getting, Ani?” Padmé asked.

Obi-Wan regarded her with amusement. “Wouldn’t that only make _you_ feel older?”

He had a point.

Anakin looked up at the ceiling while he stroked his chin as if he was doing an impersonation of Obi-Wan. “Facial hair tends to change color first, so maybe I should try growing a beard again.”

Both her and Obi-Wan made a face. Padmé thought they’d been successful in convincing him that his attempt should never be repeated. “Anakin, darling, you look fine as you are now. Don’t let other people bother you so much.”

“They don’t.” He shrugged. “Not really. Hey, do you two want lunch? I’m starving.”

It definitely bothered him since it wasn’t the first time he’d complained about it, but she let it go. “Sure, in just a moment.”

Once he was in the kitchen, Obi-Wan leaned towards her and whispered, “I’m at a loss here. Does this mean he wants us to tell him he looks old?”

Padmé tried to muffle her laugh behind her hand. “I have no idea.”


	2. Too Far From Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canon divergent - about two years into the war

“Please pick up. Please pick up,” Anakin muttered to himself as he stared at his holocomm. He could barely stay still, his right leg bouncing and his left hand tapping against his thigh. Finally, Padmé appeared before him. Her hair was down in a mess of curls, which explained why she took so long to answer. He hadn’t checked what time it was in Galactic City.

_“Ani, what’s wrong?”_

“Obi-Wan is injured, badly.” Anakin hadn’t meant to just blurt that out, but since he did, he had to go right into what happened. “He fell, and it took the men over an hour to reach him. I wasn’t there. I should’ve been there. It was such a high cliff that using the Force to soften his landing wouldn’t have helped much. Kix wouldn’t even tell me what his chances of survival are! Padmé, what if he _dies_? I can’t— I can’t let that happen, but I don’t know what to do! They won’t let me near him!”

_“Anakin, calm down. The only way you can help right now is by letting the medical team do their job.”_

But Anakin had never done well with being on the sidelines. There had to be something he could do to help. Just as he was about to tell Padmé he needed her guidance, she quickly wiped her eyes. Shame ripping through him, Anakin looked down at the floor and wondered how he could be so self-centered. She loved Obi-Wan too, so of course such news would upset her.

_“You need to be there for him for both of us, alright? Hold his hand when he wakes up and tell him we love him. That’s . . . that’s how you can help.”_

He wished he could ease her pain. Even though the medics were keeping him out of the room, at least he was on the same ship as Obi-Wan. With being Padmé light years away, she was no doubt feeling much more helpless.

Anakin closed his eyes and since their bond was still closed off to him, he searched for Obi-Wan’s presence in the Force. It was weaker than Anakin would have liked it to be, but it was stronger than earlier. Convinced the worst had already passed, he relaxed as he opened his eyes. He should have checked before he commed Padmé, but he’d been too focused on his need to talk to her.

“I think he’ll be okay.”

Her smile was a little wobbly. _“You’ll comm me later?”_

“Definitely. I’m sorry for frightening you. I just . . . I’ve been a total wreck for the past few hours.”

_“I understand. They better let him come back to Coruscant after this. He needs to rest.”_

Anakin wanted to laugh. While the Council expected too much of Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan expected too much of himself and didn’t know when to stop. No matter how much Obi-Wan denied it, Anakin knew he barely slept or ate. After nearly three years, the war had consumed Obi-Wan. Anakin just wanted it all to end.

“Don’t worry. I promise I’ll bring him back.” And he would, no matter what it took.


	3. Fancy Chickens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU
> 
> The idea for this one came from polyshipprompts on tumblr: imagine person a of your polyship dreaming about their partners and making sure they tell them about it the next day

Muffled laughter slowly brought Obi-Wan out of his peaceful slumber, but when he looked at the clock on the nightstand, it was late enough that he wasn’t annoyed by it. Rolling over, he was greeted with the sight of Anakin face-down on his pillow, the upper half of his body shaking from another bout of laughter. Obi-Wan was surprised Padmé hadn’t said anything yet, but a noise from the bathroom let him know she was already up and getting ready for the day. He smiled as he poked Anakin in the shoulder.

“Oh!” He rolled onto his side to face Obi-Wan. “Sorry. I was trying not to wake you.”

“And just what is so funny?”

Anakin beamed at him. “My dream. You and Padmé were chickens.”

Dreams rarely made sense, especially ones coming from the mind of his very imaginative partner, so Obi-Wan didn’t even question it. Just as he was about to ask what was funny about them being chickens, Padmé opened the bathroom door.

Anakin sat up and beckoned her over. “I had the best dream! You and Obi-Wan were chickens, but both of you were really colorful and had more feathers than you needed. Obi-Wan’s tail was like a rainbow.”

With her eyebrows raised, Padmé looked at Obi-Wan with a smile. “Maybe this is a sign you should wear a rainbow cape when we go to the parade next weekend.”

Obi-Wan was comfortable with his sexuality, but he wasn’t the type to deck himself out in Pride gear. Stifling a yawn, he pushed himself into a sitting position. “You would literally have to drag me out the door, love.”

She grinned and gave him a quick “good morning” kiss, and she leaned over him to kiss Anakin as well since he’d been asleep when she got up. “How do you know the chickens were us?”

“Because both of you could talk. I didn’t get to the best part, though. Obi-Wan did a mating dance that looked like something a bird-of-paradise would do.” He had a faraway look on his face before he burst out laughing. “And . . . and you . . . you were really impressed!”

Anakin had been watching nature documentaries with him for the past week, so that bit made sense. Obi-Wan had no idea where the chickens came from, though.

“It sounds cute,” Padmé said as she walked over to the closet. “Where were you in this dream?”

“I wasn’t in it.” Anakin leaned heavily on Obi-Wan with his arm draped over Obi-Wan’s shoulders, and he had that twinkle in his eyes that meant he was about to say something ridiculous. “You should dance for us sometime.”

Padmé laughed from inside the closet while Obi-Wan could only stare at him. He had no idea if Anakin was trying to be seductive or if he was joking around, but either way, he found it endearing. His partners were two of the strangest people he’d ever met, and he loved them fiercely. Instead of replying, he patted Anakin’s thigh and got out of bed, but Padmé latched onto his arm before he could reach the bathroom.

“I bet you were a very handsome chicken,” she said with a straight face.

“The most handsome! And you, Padmé, were the most beautiful. You were like the power couple of chickens.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t stop himself from smiling.


	4. Snowstorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU

“It’s a blizzard out there,” Padmé said as she looked out the patio door. “What’s the forecast now?”

Anakin was already on his phone, so Obi-Wan assumed he would check. It took less than a minute for him to call out 14 inches with a grimace. “They’re saying it won’t end until around 2:00 in the morning. God, I hate the snow.”

Although none of them had much experience with snow because of where they grew up, Padmé was the only one who looked forward to the white stuff from hell. Yes, it looked pretty after it was done falling, but driving in it was awful, and unexpected closures always made work pile up. This particular storm wasn’t supposed to hit them head-on, but it moved farther north at the last minute, so Obi-Wan hadn’t even brought any work home. Then there was the shoveling. They really needed to get a snow blower.

When Obi-Wan stood next to Padmé, he frowned at how strong the wind was. That combined with the wet, heavy snow meant the chance of a power outage was high. If he voiced that concern, Anakin would no doubt say he had just doomed them all, so Obi-Wan quietly left the room to hunt down more blankets and bring out the oil lamps. He would put them in the laundry room to keep them out of sight.

Just a few hours later, the lights flickered, causing Anakin to jump up and stare at the nearest lamp as if he could keep the electricity on through sheer will power. The lights dimmed. “No! It’s too cold outside!”

Obi-Wan and Padmé watched him with amusement. She also had to have known the power would go out. Sure enough, their house went dark less than a minute after Anakin shouted.

“We’re going to die!”

“We’ll be fine,” Obi-Wan said. “I already got the extra blankets out, and I raised the thermostat once the wind picked up, so it’ll stay warm in here for a little while.”

Padmé turned to him. “I was wondering why I was feeling hot. Smart thinking.”

But Anakin’s face twisted as if he was in pain as he went over to the patio. The light outside was beginning to fade, which meant the temperature would start dropping drastically. “We haven’t had dinner yet.”

Getting up from the couch with a stretch, Padmé walked over to Anakin to give him a kiss. “The stove still works, so we can have soup.”

“Okay.”

He sounded so miserable that Obi-Wan almost laughed. It wouldn’t get that cold in the house, but Anakin could be melodramatic at times.

While Padmé and Anakin took care of dinner, Obi-Wan set up their six oil lamps. Two were already out as decoration, so he lit those first. He always thought they had too many, but Padmé would see one and say it was calling to her, especially if it was nautical-themed. She was definitely going to claim that her strange buying habit had saved the day.

Anakin obsessively checked the outage map as they ate, but the restoration time never changed from “unknown.” Padmé eventually slid his phone away from him so that it was out of his reach while using the excuse that he should conserve battery power.

Even though it was still warm after they finished eating, Anakin insisted they cuddle up together on the couch under one of the extra-large blankets. He took the middle spot, of course. “It actually feels kinda cozy in here with all the oil lamps lit,” he said once they got settled. “I’d go so far as to say it’s romantic.”

Obi-Wan patted Anakin’s leg under the blanket. “Don’t get any ideas, darling.” It was unlikely that Anakin was actually trying to lead into anything, especially since he knew Obi-Wan would be left out. Obi-Wan was so rarely in the mood that he couldn’t remember the last time he had sex.

“But it would be a good way to stay warm.”

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes.

Laughing, Padmé snuggled into Anakin’s side, and he put his arm around her instantly. “You _would_ say that.”

Anakin held out his other arm to Obi-Wan with a small smile, and knowing the extra warmth would keep Anakin’s grumbling to a minimum, Obi-Wan scooted closer to him. There was also the added benefit of Anakin’s hands being too full to check his phone every few minutes. The power wouldn’t come back on while the storm was still raging outside.

They passed the time by talking about where they wanted to go for summer vacation. They all took two weeks off every other summer to travel, usually to somewhere within driving distance, but maybe it was time to go farther. The locales Padmé suggested were warm, but they were mostly known for their beaches, and Anakin shot down Obi-Wan’s suggestions for being too boring.

“It’s getting late,” Padmé said after she yawned.

Anakin checked his phone again as Obi-Wan stood and wrapped his end of the blanket around him. “Still nothing,” he groaned.

Padmé tucked her end of the blanket around Anakin so that he was fully cocooned in blue and gold fleece. She gave Obi-Wan a resigned smile like she knew just as well as he did that Anakin would complain about the lack of power until it finally came back on.

Obi-Wan and Padmé blew out the oil lamps since they would use the LED lantern upstairs, and choosing to stay inside the large blanket, Anakin shuffled after them up to their bedroom where it was at least a few degrees warmer. Once they were done brushing their teeth, they quickly changed into their warmest sleep clothes and huddled together under the comforter and extra blankets.

A few minutes later, Anakin removed Obi-Wan’s arm that had been draped over him and lied on his back. “I’m sorry for being so annoying about this,” he whispered as he stared up at the ceiling.

That was _not_ what Obi-Wan expected him to say. Had they acted like they thought Anakin was being obnoxious?

“Ani, you have nothing to be sorry for.” She gave him a kiss on his cheek. “It’s a very frustrating situation, and some people just handle it better than others. We’re not mad at you over it.”

He said nothing to that, but even in the dark, Obi-Wan could tell Anakin glanced at him. He hoped the apology hadn’t actually been directed at him instead of both of them. Obi-Wan thought he’d been doing a lot better at reining in his habit of being overly critical. Since Anakin sometimes preferred actions over words, Obi-Wan took his husband’s hand and brought it up to his lips for a soft kiss before holding it against his chest.

Anakin smiled, and perhaps sensing that the tension had eased, Padmé urged him to lie on his side so she could wrap her arm around him and snuggle in close.

Warm under the covers, Obi-Wan gave Anakin’s hand a squeeze and closed his eyes as he listened to the howl of the wind outside. “At least we won’t be able to hear your snoring, Anakin.”

Padmé giggled while Anakin lightly tapped his cheek. “Go to sleep, old man.”


End file.
